


mine would be you

by LeightonRidgeway



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Country Music, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeightonRidgeway/pseuds/LeightonRidgeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble based off of Blake Shelton's song Mine Would Be You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine would be you

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, don't judge ok, internet stopped working for like 20 minutes and all i had was word. obviously, i don't own arrow and i don't own the song, and am having a strange desire to not use correct capitalization. don't worry, i wrote the drabble in a different mood. but i'm pretty sure it sucks and its unbetaed. and if you're still reading, can i ask why?

"I once pissed on a cop." Oliver said into the dim lighting of the foundry.

Felicity squinted at him, "I know that, what about it?"

Oliver turned to face her desk with a contemplative look on his face. He twisted his lips and walked to lean against the support column. 

"It's probably the craziest thing I've ever done." Felicity snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You mean besides leaping off buildings on a regular basis, suiting up in green leather, and shooting people with archaic weapons? Or do you mean besides taking over your family's business despite dropping out of all the colleges you attended, a complete waste of money, I might add, and you probably took an admission's slot from some poor kid who worked all through high school while you just partied and slept around with…" Oliver cut her off with a soft kiss on her forehead and ignored her rambles as he continued, 

"My worst hangover was Tommy's bachelor party," at Felicity's perplexed expression, his sheepish look returned as he rubbed his face, perching himself on the corner of her desk. "Pick-up ploy, nothing drives a woman crazier knowing she can't have a guy. But we got so shitfaced, I have no clue if we even got to the getting laid part." Felicity bit her lip, trying not to laugh. 

"As amusing as this show-and-tell, not that this is a show-and-tell, because I would appreciate if you didn't show the first one, not that I haven't seen you, you know, all naked," Felicity squeaked. "But I'd really love to not deal with the press of you waving your goods around Starling City. Back to my point, what's your point with all this?"

"Thea was listening to this song earlier; she's going through this country phase and this one song stuck in my mind. It was about how through everything this guy had been through, all his best moments were with his wife. I just can't stop thinking about how we've been together for 7 months, we've christened every room at my place, Verdant, and your place," Felicity blushed as she mumbled, "Plus that one time in your office." 

"Exactly, and on top of that we spend our nights working as a team to hunt down criminals and save our city. We attend balls and charity functions together. You are a part of me, the best part of me, and I've never even told you how I feel." Felicity shuffled her feet and looked down with a wistful expression.

"You don't have to, I know… I know you care. I know you don't like talking about your feelings. It's really ok, you don't have to do this, things are complicated, I understand, I really do." Felicity swallowed hard; there was nothing she wanted more than for him to continue. She'd been waiting 7 months for him to say this, but she didn't want to push him. 

Oliver scooped up his girlfriend and sat in her chair, settling her in his arms as he pressed a soft kiss on her head and spoke into her hair. 

"It’s not complicated. It’s simple really. My best day ever, the greatest chapter in my book, my finest hour, my wildest dream come true, the best damn thing I ever lucked into, the best love ever, and the one thing I'd rather die than lose; mine would be you."


End file.
